into another mess
by fireneko33
Summary: bleach meets inuyasha. sorry i suck at summaries. next chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own either Bleach or Inuyasha.  
this is a crossover between Bleach and Inuyasha.

It was a normal day in Tokyo for Ichigo. he was hanging out at a nearby park with his friend Chad, basically trying to figure out what to do for the summer break. 'yo Chad, what do you wanna do today? go down to the river with the gang and hang out?' asked Ichigo.  
'sure. why not? its better than doing nothing today.' chad answered. 'by the way, did rukia leave?'  
'yeah she left an hour ago. dont worry i can handle any hollows that appear.' ichigo said, sending the others a text to hang at the river. as the two friends walked downtown, ichigo got a call from his dad, one of his sisters was sick and he was needed to pick up a prescrition.  
'sorry chad, but yuzus sick so i gotta go. tell the other sorry' he said as he left. chad nodded and ichigo soon found himself at the store paying for the medicine. as he walked outside he began to feel a strange, but pure, disturbance a couple of blocks away. it suddenly intensified, and he felt a very pure spirit energy, as well as an energy that felt like a hollow, but different somehow. he started towards it to check it out and was halfway there when the pure disturbance began again. then the hollow-like energy suddenly dissappeared. he ran towards the shrine where it happened and saw a girl in a high school uniform exiting an old well house with a HUGE yellow backpack came out, the person with the pure energy!  
'wait... i know her... thats kagome higurashi, the girl with all the weird diseases. she don't look sick to me.' ichigo mused. 'damn that inuyasha! he's the whole reason im here today, needing to take make-up finals. he could'nt let me come back a week ago when i needed to! and naraku still got kouga's shard! well i'll be going back later tonight so i should stock up on supplies for when i go back through the well.' fumed kagome. 'i wonder what illness gramps thought up for me this time... something embarrasing i know.' 'oh yeah, the teacher said that she had rabies. somethings not right here.' he said to himself. ' i'll ask rukia when she gets back...but first i think ill go check on her.' he waited for a few minutes then walked up the shrine steps and went to the house. he knocked on the door and kagomes mom answered it.  
'is kagome here today? a few of her classmates wanted to check on her, you know to make sure shes gonna be fine, so i was sent by Orihime' ichigo questioned.  
her mom was just about to answer when kagome appeared on the stairs.  
'who is it mom? im just about to leave for the store' kagome called down.  
'its ichigo kurosaki, he was sent by orihime' was called back by mom.  
'what? a classmate? why?' then she noticed him. 'oh crap. hi im just heading out. wanna come with me?  
'sure. we can go to the river after your done. the whole gangs there and they're worried about you, but if they see you out and about, the i wont have to come back tonight to check' ichigo said.  
kagome nodded and went upstairs to get her purse. then the two walked outside, waving to her mom. they soon finished at the store with ichigo teasing her about the 4 cases of ramen that she'd bought and soon arrived at the park. everyone was happy to see kagome healthy, and soon they were all goofing around.  
ichigo noticed that rukia had returned and told her about the strange disturbance and weird energies that he'd felt. rukia promised to check it out if it happened again. then something happened.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Rukias hollow alert cell phone, and the same hollow-like feeling from before suddenly appeared coming towards them fast.  
'rukia, that's the same thing i felt before' he said, grabbing Kon and going behind a tree to transform. just as he finished that, a strange white-haired boy in a red outfit ran up to kagome.  
'kagome we need you to come back right away. naraku is targeting kaede's village...' inuyasha began, then stopping to sniff the air. ' get behind me now! somethings coming here.'  
'is it after my shards?' kagome asked, but he shook his head no.  
then the hollows appeared, just 3 smallfry ones. he took out his sword and it transformed into its fang form. kagome then noticed ichigo, and another ichigo, but in a black outfit.  
'what the heck?' she muttered to herself. then she noticed something strange about her friends auras: they'd all changed somehow. the hollows then dive-bombed the group and ichigo attacked one destroying it insantly, while inuyasha killed a second. the third was coming right for her! she quickly grabbed her bow and arrows that were in her bag and shot off a purifiying arrow, killing it instantly. the two warriors dropped to the ground, wary of each other.  
'kagome, who the hell are these people? not one of them is a normal human, but that blackhaired girl isnt even a human, she's a spirit woman!' inuyasha snarled.  
'we could ask you the same thing!' rukia stated coming up to stand next to kagome. 'your not a human or a hollow so what are you?'  
'he's a half demon, and im a priestess.' kagome answered while inuyasha started towards ichigo. 'inuyasha... SIT.'  
WHAM! inuaysha was down in a new crater.  
'so what exactly are you guys?' she asked.  
'well me and rukia are soul-reapers, and uriyu is a quincy, but we dont know what chad and orhime are except really powerful.' ichigo answered. 'so hes a demon, huh? i did'nt think that they existed.'  
'kagome stop chit-chatting and lets get going.' inuyasha suddenly put in. 'the village needs us'  
'oh right. sorry guys but we gotta go' she said. and with that the two ran off towards kagomes home.  
'i wonder what he meant about the village being attacked? there are no small towns anywhere near here.' rukia mused.  
then once again, another pure disturbance was felt by ichigo, and everyone else this time, and the two strange energies dissappeared without a trace.  
'now, is this the disturbance you were talking about?' asked rukia. ichigo nodded. 'lets go check it out.'  
the two soul reapers started towards kagome's home. about a block away from the shrine ichigo saw a small glowing pink shard on the ground.  
'is this the shard that she was talking about? why would anyone want it?' he asked.  
'that shard holds the same amount of power that the Hogyoku used to have. we should ask Urahara about it. he should be able to tell us what it is' rukia said, examining the shard. 'we'll check out her home later. lets get going.'

they arrived at the Urahara Shop soon after and asked to see Urahara.  
'a girl from my school, kagome higurashi, dropped this shard near her home. rukia thinks its alot like the Hogyuku that orihime erased awhile back.' ichigo stated, handing the shard over. 'she's a priestess, but a friend of hers nearby is a half-demon.'  
Urahara studied the shard for a minute then got a book from a shelf.  
'uh-huh. just what i thought it was. have either of you heard of the Shikon no tama?' he asked. they both shook their heads no.  
'well legend has it that in the warring states era, a extermely powerful priestess named Midoriko created the Shikon no tama from her soul and demon souls. its a very powerful gem that grants the holder any wish. but back to the story: 100 years after it was created, it vanished from existance. then 50 years later, a priestess appears with this in her body, and some how it gets shattered by her.' here urahara paused to get a drink, then looked at them. 'now hers the intersting part a demon called Naraku starts gathering the pieces to use them to control japan. but the story doesnt say if he ever got all of them. and the priestess who broke it? she was always dressed oddly for that time period, in what looks to be a high school uniform, and held company with a hanyou, monk, demon-slayer and a kitsune. we dont know if the jewel was ever restored or not, but my guess is that your friend with the halfdemon friend is the priestess from the story.'


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own either bleach or inuyasha, they belong to their creators.  
INTO ANOTHER MESS chapter 2 'so what are you saying? that kagome is the priestess in the story?' rukia asked. 'how could she be that same priestess from 500 years ago if she exists here in this time?'  
'that, my dear is what we need to find out.' said urahara. 'ichigo, you said that you felt both the disturbances near the higurashi shrine, correct? good. then we need to investigate there right away.'  
the three of them headed out and soon arrived at the shrine, where there was the usual crowd of people visiting the holy grounds for many reasons. 'darn! what are we supposed to do now? we can't look around right now with all these people here!' ichigo fumed.  
'patience ichigo. we will have to wait until night to do anything.' urahara warned.  
'fine then. im going to tell the others that we'll be here.' with that ichigo was off.  
(IN FEUDAL JAPAN, KAEDE'S VILLAGE)  
naraku was near the village, targeting kagome and kikyo. everyone was busy trying to fight off the hundreds of demons he'd summoned to attack. 'WIND SCAR!' screamed inuyasha, pointing the blast towards a hoarde of demons, destroying them insantly.  
sango swung her Hiraikotsu, shippo was using his fox-fire, and miroku was using his sutras and staff because of the saimyosho buzzing around the demons.  
'kagome! is that the real naraku or just a puppet?' shouted inuyasha, killing another demon.  
'yes! its the real naraku! i can sense his shards!' she called back. 'its in his right shoulder!'  
'got it!' said inuyasha, aiming for the shoulder. 'WIND SCAR!'  
the attack was straight on target, but was blocked by a barrier. kikyo saw this and aimed a arrow at naraku, and let it fly. but naraku was faster and he impaled her with a tentacle in her heart. her body disintegrated and the souls hovered around the battlefield.  
'oh no kikyo was killed' cried kagome. everyone stopped for a moment, and saw kikyos soul reunite with kagome. she suddenly was surrounded by a white light as her soul was reconnected with kikyos. 'NARAKU! your gonna die for killing kikyo!' kagome screamed, then she fired off a sacred arrow and destroyed the barrier surrounding him. 'do it now inuyasha!"  
'ADAMANT BARRAGE!' he screamed and the attack hit him square in the chest, hitting his heart. but he wasnt killed.  
'if im going to die, im going to take YOU with me to hell Kagome!' naraku said, launching all his tentacles at her heart. they hit their target right as inuyasha used the wind scar against naraku for the final time. the two combatants died at the exact same moment.  
'KAGOME! NOOOOO!' inuyasha, sango, miroku, and shippo cried.  
(BACK IN THE PRESENT TIME)  
night had finally fallen, and rukia and ichigo were in soul reaper form as to be unseen by people. they started to look around the shrine, starting with the god tree. rukia put her hand on the trees trunk and concentrated for a few minutes, gathering some information from it.  
'well, this tree is a real god tree, and it seems to have a very pure soul, plus some history with a half demon is connected to it.' she stated.  
'hows that supposed to help use find more out about this shard? and how can a tree have a soul?' asked ichigo.  
'this tree has a soul because a priest was buried here over 1000 years ago, and someone planted a seed with the body, so the soul attached itself to the seed as it grew.' she said. 'with the half demon, 500 years ago it was this tree that the priestess from the story sealed the half demon to. 50 years later, the hanyou was unsealed from the tree by another priestess.'  
'well, it gives us some information, but not a whole lot. lets check out the rest of this place.' ichigo said.  
they went to the well, and noticed that the well was very old, and dried up. 'it looks like someone uses this well alot but why?' asked ichigo.  
'this well was built with branches from that god tree, so it has some spiritual power like the tree, but more dormant.' rukia mused as she walked around the well. 'ichigo, was this the spot where those disturbances came from?'  
'yeah this is it for sure. im gonna jump into the well and check it out.' he said, jumping into the well.  
a very small pulse of power surrounded him for a second then dissappeared.  
'rukia, do you still have that shard with you?' he asked. she nodded. 'hold it and jump in here.'  
rukia jumped into the well and it pulsed again, more powerfully this time. then it stopped, and the two climbed out.  
'that pulse was a time pulse, and it seems this shard is what makes it happen.' rukia stated. 'but the real question is where does it do to?'  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. rukias soul phone rang and she answered it. she looked shocked for a moment, then hung up.  
'ichigo, that was from the reasearch department. it seems that they just received word of a very odd death.'she said quietly.  
'whats odd about this death?' asked ichigo, confused.  
'well, it seems that this person died almost 500 years ago, but it seems that it was just now reported.' she said. 'it seems that the person who died back then LIVED in this time, not that time. also, the body is supposed to come back from the past to the present time any minute now. right here.'  
'what? how is that possible?' he said. rukia was silent, not saying anything.  
the well started to pulse, this time more powerfully than either of the other times with the energy that ichigo recognized as inuyasha's started to appear, along with 3 other energy signals, and 1 extremely muted but powerfully pure energy that he recognized as kagomes. the well shone with a pink light, and 5 figures appeared at the bottom of the well. ichigo recognized inuyasha, and saw that he was carrying kagome. then the group jumped out of the well, and came face to face with the soul reapers.  
miroku was the first to notice them.  
'inuyasha, we are not alone here. do you know who these two are?' he asked.  
'yeah. those are classmates of kagomes, ichigo and rukia. they're soul reapers.' he said softly, not looking up. 'can you move out of the way? we need to take kagome to her family.'  
as he spoke, a figure materialized behind them, a ghost.  
'sure, but do you know that a ghost is behind you?' said ichigo clueless to whose ghost it was.  
'its kagomes ghost. please return to normal and follow us okay?' said inuyasha quietly.  
shocked, ichigo changed back into normal and so did rukia.  
'but how did this happen?' he started to ask.  
'please dont ask anything else, ichigo. inuyasha is very close to becoming a full demon right now from the shock. we will explain everything when we talk to kagomes family.' said sango.  
ichigo wisely quieted down, and the somber group went to the house. when kagomes mom saw her daughter, she became hysterical and shippo went to comfort her. the rest of her family was in shock and sat down to hear what had happened. inuyasha sat down cradling kagomes body, and kagomes ghost hovered near her mom crying.  
'we recieved news that naraku was attacking kaedes village, and that kikyo was having trouble holding him off so we sent inuyasha to get kagome back. when they got back, naraku had put up a barrier and summoned hundreds of his demons. kikyo, who had been poisoned by the saimyosho, tried to break the barrier, but missed and naraku killed her. her soul returned to kagome who then fired a sacred arrow at naraku, severely wounding him. naruku then attacked kagome with his tentacles, piercing her heart. inuyasha finished naraku off, but kagome was already dead. sesshomaru tried to revive her with the tenseiga, but could not because her wounds were to severe.' miroku said with a heavy heart. he decided against telling them that her ghost was here with them. 'we brought her back her since your her family, and will want a burial ceremony for her here. before we left, we gave her an alter burial for the sake of the village. the alter is unmarked so nobody will know that she was a time traveler. it is beside the god tree if you wish to visit it.' sango said, then she put her head on mirokus shoulder and beagn crying softly.  
'we have all but one piece of the shikon jewel and it was purified when naraku died.'said inuyasha. 'we don't know where the final shard is, but we want you to have it here. when we all came here the well sealed up, so we cannot go back.'  
'wait! we found the shard outside the shrine earlier today when you brought kagome back.' rukia said handing him the shard.  
'i cant finish the jewel. kagome was the only one who could restore it.' inuyasha stated taking the shard.  
'we want to visit her shrine please.' said Anko (kagomes mom) 'you can all stay here with us since you cant go back home.'  
they thanked her and took them out back to the god tree where kagomes alter was. it looked very old and said: "HERE LIES THE SHIKON PRIESTESS WHO DEFEATED THE HANYOU NARAKU IN THE FIGHT FOR POSSESION OF THE SHIKON no TAMA. SHE IS GUARDIAN TO THE SHIKON no TAMA AND THIS VILLAGE. dated 1496."  
'what should we do now rukia?' asked ichigo quietly.  
'i don't know. i'll have to talk to the reasearch department.' she replied.

to be continued.  
please read and review. 


End file.
